The shoemaker and his good wife, and the two kokiri
by I'mNoOneSpecial
Summary: This is a rewritten fairytale; rewritten using LOZ characters. The story is about a poor shoemaker (Talon) who finds one morning that the shoes he was supposed to make have made themselves during the night! NOT related to my prior works "the silver dagger" and "the queen's treasure."


**Author's Notes:**

 **To my loyal readers who read my stories "the silver dagger" and "The Queen's Treasure…"**

 **Sorry guys, I'm still somewhat stuck on the next chapter of "The Queen's Treasure;" I already started, but then my inspiration just… ran dry. I know what I want to write but the drive just isn't there.**

 **Inspiration hit me in another way though: Due to job-related reasons I had to read a couple of fairytales; and I found one so cute I just felt compelled to rewrite it into a LOZ fanfic.**

 **For the sake of the readers who haven't read "the silver dagger" and "The Queen's Treasure…"**

 **What I did was this:**

 **I read a fairytale.**

 **And I use it as my basis/outline.**

 **The story is basically the same as the original; all I did was exchange the original characters with (hopefully) fitting LOZ characters, made a few tweaks here and there so that everything (hopefully) fits into the LOZ universe, and added a little dash of myself here and there.**

 **Oh, and I tried to iron out all the flaws in the original tale!**

 **And, well, here the outcome.**

 **The poor shoemaker, his good wife and the two kokiri.**

 **It is NOT related to "the silver dagger" OR "The Queen's Treasure." Whatever happened/happens in "the silver dagger" and "The Queen's Treasure" has nothing to do with what happens here.**

 **And any characters that that happen to share their names share just that; they are NOT one and the same character. So the Link here is not the same Link in "the silver dagger" and "The Queen's Treasure!"**

 **This also NOT a Zelink fanfic. In fact; there isn't any pairing here.**

 **…**

 **…okay… I had Anju play the role of Talon's wife, and Link and Saria are… for a lack of better word together, but they are just kids; playmates.**

 **Several people mentioned that they liked my writing style, and the way "the silver dagger" and "The Queen's Treasure" give off this fairytale-feeling so I think it doesn't matter what pairing you want and/or prefer; everybody should be able to enjoy this.**

* * *

In a land called Hyrule there was a peaceful farmers' town called Kakariko, and in that town lived a poor shoemaker who was known as the burly Talon, who lived in a small cottage with a pretty wife called Anju. The two were both good-hearted people but, alas, life, as it often does, had little fortune and happiness to spare for them. In fact, the burly Talon soon would have to close his shop and sell his tools, for his last rupees were just enough to buy one last meal for himself and his wife, and one last set of leather and thread for one last pair of shoes.

So, with a sad heart, the burly Talon sat down that day and worked for what he felt for the last time as his trade and profession, the shoemaker, and started on what he felt would be the last pair of shoes he would ever make.

Alas, the burly Talon did not finish his work. He barely even got started, for most of that day he and his good wife had been doing odd jobs for those few rupees for their meal and that last set of leather. So when the burly Talon had finished drawing all the measurements on the leather he rubbed his eyes and said:

"I am much too tired to work on… I can barely keep my eyes open… Oh, just as well, it is dark already… I will turn in early tonight and make the shoes first light of dawn…"

With that, the burly Talon blew out their last candle and went to sleep.

The next morning however he woke up in horror! While he had slept, most of the morning had passed and soon the man who had ordered the pair of shoes be made would be there to try them on. At once the burly Talon, still in his bedclothes, rushed to his table where he had left all the leather.

To his great astonishment all the leather had gone!

Well, no, not quite...

There on the table stood a pair of pretty shoes, all made and ready to be worn.

The burly Talon picked each shoe up and inspected it in wonder.

"Anju my dear," he asked confusedly, "Did you make the shoes while I was asleep?"

His good wife shook her head, "No, how could I have? You know very well though I can sew simple garments, I could never make a single shoe!"

"But who then made the shoes?!" wanted the burly Talon to know.

"I know not," answered the good Anju just as confused as he was, "I made sure the door was locked, and that all the windows were closed, just as I do every night!"

The burly Talon was still stupefied but said, "Well, be that as it may, the shoes are made and made well, and the man who ordered them should be pleased to wear them. Whoever made the pair for us, may the golden three reward him for his kindness."

With that the burly Talon and the good Anju got themselves dressed and waited for the man who had ordered the shoes to come.

That selfsame man soon came to see if the shoes had already been made and was happy to see that they were. He tried them on and was delighted by how they felt. So delighted that he paid the burly Talon a good little more than they had agreed upon.

This delighted the burly Talon very much, for from the money he could buy enough good food for himself and his good wife to last them a couple of days.

And so they did, and the burly Talon could even buy more leather. Enough for two pairs of shoes.

And it was a good thing that he did for late in the afternoon two men came and each wanted a pair of good shoes.

The burly Talon agreed and took their measurements. But since it was already late and there was no haste, the burly Talon decided that he would begin making the shoes the next morning. Before he went to sleep though, he drew all the measurements on the leather, so that in the morning he could begin his work straight away.

The next day though, after he had risen from his bed and gone to his working table he said to his good wife:

"Anju my dear… are you certain that you locked the door last night?"

"I am and I did," answered the good wife, "Why ask you dear?"

The burly Talon stood aside so that his good wife could see. There on the working table stood two pairs of shoes, all made and ready to be worn.

"I do not understand this…" muttered the burly Talon puzzledly, "First one pair of shoes makes itself and now another two?"

"Mayhap you yourself made them last night?" offered his good Anju.

Her husband though gave her a strange look, "How could I have made them? I was asleep with you in bed!"

"Mayhap you made them while you slept?" offered the good Anju in a puzzledly guessing manner, "I have heard people say that there are those who walk in their sleep while they dream…"

If the look the burly Talon had given before had been strange than so much more stranger was the one he gave her now.

"I certainly hope I do not!" said the burly Talon uncertainly, "Though I enjoy my trade, I'd much rather rest while I sleep than work while I sleep!"

After a while though the couple gave up on unravelling this mystery and got themselves dressed.

Then they both got out to do some work here or there to earn some more rupees.

A couple of days later, the two men came, one this day, one the other, and both were very pleased with the shoes and both paid a little more that they had agreed to pay.

From this money the burly Talon and his good Anju bought many a much needed thing in their house. And of course the burly Talon bought more leather so that he could make more shoes.

And again it was a good thing that he did so, for soon, one day this, this day that, and the other day another, three men came to the burly Talon and each wanted a new pair shoes.

The burly Talon dutifully took their measurements and promised to have the shoes soon done.

That evening he sat down at his table and, again, drew the measurements on leather. But only those of two of the men. The last set of measurements he decided to do the next morning or another day, for he'd had another busy day of odd work to earn some more rupees, and so decided to start his work the next morning.

Before he could go to sleep though, his good wife approached him.

"Dear husband, will you hold out your hand for a moment?"

Confusedly the burly Talon did as his wife bade him and soon found that his good wife had tied a piece of lace below his hand.

"Anju dear, what is this for?"

His good wife held out her own hand.

"Tie the other end to my wrist," she said, "Should you rise from the bed this night, be it to walk in your sleep or make shoes as you dream, I will be pulled along and wake. This way we shall know for sure."

The burly Talon was pleasantly surprised by his good wife's ingenuity and promptly tied her hand to his own.

Then the good couple got into bed.

The next morning the burly Talon woke up and looked about. His good wife still lay sleeping beside him, undisturbed, and their hands were still tied together.

However…

"What is this?"

The burly Talon quickly untied the lace from his wrist and went to his table.

There, on its top, stood another two beautiful pairs of shoes.

"How did this happen?" muttered the burly Talon as he inspected each and every finely-made shoe.

"I know not how it happened, but now I know one thing for sure," said his good wife from behind him, "Though our door and windows were locked, someone snuck into our house last night… and the nights before."

The burly Talon, surprised, turned to look at his wife, "How do you know this, dearest?"

The good Anju held out her hand, the one to which the burly Talon had tied the lace the eve before. So of course he saw at once what was wrong.

"When you tied the lace to my wrist, you did so by tying a simple knot," the good Anju said, "Yet see this! Whoever snuck into our home undid the knot and tied the lace into a ribbon instead!"

"Now that you say this…" muttered the burly Talon, "I think the lace was also tied to my hand as a ribbon when I woke up…"

The good Anju thought for a moment.

"Well… what think you of this, dearest?" began the good Anju, "There is still one pair of shoes that need to be made, true this?"

Seeing her good husband nod she went on to say,

"Well then, since we have plenty of food in our shelves, let us rest all this day. We both take long, long naps so that this night we will have no need for sleep. When eve comes, you draw the measurements of the last set of shoes unto the leather and leave it on the table just as you have done before. Then we go to bed… but not to sleep! The whole night we lie in bed, but awake! And in wait for whoever has snuck into our dear home."

The burly Talon thought this a good idea and so the whole of that day, though they were much unaccustomed to, they spent in leisure and rest and sleep. Then eve came and the burly Talon sat down once more at his table and drew all the measurements on the leather, and the good Anju made doubly sure that the door and the windows were closed and locked. Then they both went to their bed, lied down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally at midnight, just as the burly Talon and the good Anju were beginning to think that the mysterious shoemaker would not show himself this night, something flickered in the keyhole of their door!

The glow grew stronger and stronger…

And then, to the astonishment of the burly Talon and the good Anju, a blue-glowing fairy popped out of the keyhole! And then another, golden one!

The two fairies hovered around a little, as though to look around. Then they flew over to the burly Talon and the good Anju, who had hastily shut their eyes and pretended to sleep. The two fairies continued to hover over them, as though unsure whether or not the burly shoemaker and his good wife were truly asleep.

True this, they soon heard the two fairies whisper to one another in hushed tones. Neither the shoemaker nor his wife understood what the two fae said, theirs was a language of their own, but from what she heard, the good Anju got the impression that one of the two fairies was named Navi.

A while later and the two fairies flew off, and the burly Talon and the good Anju carefully opened their eyes again, and saw the two fairies fly to where the good Anju had placed the keys to their house. Between them, the two fairies carried the doorkey to the door's keyhole, stuck in the key and unlocked the door.

And in stepped two little children, a boy and a girl. The burly talon and the good Anju watched fascinated as the two fairies flew over to the two children. They then spoke to them, and the two children answered the fairies in their own language.

Instinctively, right then the burly Talon and his good wife knew that these two children were no ordinary ones. They were of the fabled kokiri, fairy children.

Some legends say that the kokiri were the children of Great Fairies, who themselves were believed to be the children of the Golden Three.

Other legends say that the kokiri were once normal but unfortunate children, who had lost their parents and families to war and plague, but fortunate in that that the Golden Goddess of Life, the protectress of all young children had taken pity on the homeless children and taken them to live with her in her enchanted forests.

The two kokiri though did not look as though they were well taken care of. Their hair was rather unkempt and messy, especially that of the boy.

It could hardly be said that they wore clothes, they both wore nothing more than a simple sleeveless tunic made from rough barkcloth, tied together by a cord of rope, which barely covered what ought to be. Indeed it looked as though the two children wore two small sacks into which they had torn three holes, a big one on top for the head, and two small ones at the corners for the arms.

Other than their short tunics they were bare, even their small dainty feet.

As the burly Talon and the good Anju continued to observe the two kokiri, the girl approached the table unto which the burly Talon always had put his leather. Soon the girl had her hands akimbo, and she called over the little boy to her, who answered and went to stand beside her.

The good Anju was not entirely sure but she thought the girl had called the boy "Link" and that the boy had called the girl "Saria."

The little boy soon crossed his arms.

The two children turned to look at one another and then to look at the couple "sleeping" in their bed, in a disapproving manner. Then again they looked at one another and, as one, shook their heads.

Then they went to the table. To the leather.

The burly Talon and the good Anju watched in fascination as the two children skilfully made the shoes. With swift, nimble precision, of one many times their ages, they cut the leather, stitched the pieces together, and hammered on the soles. The burly Talon had been a shoemaker for a good number of years but never before had he seen anyone, let alone two little children, put shoes together so quickly, so skilfully, and yet so quietly.

Soon the little boy gave the two newly-made shoes one last good polish, and the two children left the house, not before the little girl turned once more to look at the "sleeping" couple with a disapproving glare.

Then the two fairies flew off to pick up the key, did so, flew back to the door, locked the same behind the two children, put the key back where it had been and squeezed themselves through the keyhole themselves.

Back in their bed, the burly Talon and the good Anju wondered if what they had seen had been truth or dream.

But then they remembered that they had real, solid proof that it had been real,

A beautifully made pair of shoes, standing on their table.

…

When morning came, just a couple of hours later, the burly Talon and the good Anju were seated on their table enjoying an early breakfast.

Or rather not.

They talked about what they had seen in the night, and their fascination and wonderment was so great that they barely tasted the food they ate.

"Listen, husband dear," said at last the good Anju, "these two fairy-children have saved us from poverty… we ought to repay them somehow. One good deed deserves another, Nayru's justice demands it so."

The burly Talon nodded at this, "You speak true, but what shall we do for them? It seemed not as though they wanted us to know of them. Before today, I had always thought that the kokiri lived only in stories."

"That be true…" admitted the good Anju, "But we still cannot leave things as they are. We have to thank them."

The burly Talon nodded, and they both betook to thinking what they could do for the two kokiri and their two fairies to express their gratitude.

Soon the good Anju had an idea, "Talon, dear husband, listen to me, I know of a way we can show the fairy-children our gratitude!"

"Well," said the burly Talon, "Keep you me not in suspense, my dear Anju, tell me what you have thought of."

"Remember you how the two kokiri were dressed?" seeing her husband nod she went on to say, "I think it dreadful, a true shame, than such sweet children as these two kokiri should walk around garbed like beggars… Let us buy some fine, sturdy cloth and I will sew them some pretty clothes to keep them warm. And you, Talon dear, you do what you have always done, make them some sturdy shoes to keep their dainty feet safe from cold and hurt."

That is a wonderful idea, Anju dear," exclaimed the burly Talon, "Yes, this we shall do, right this day!"

But then he grew thoughtful.

"But what shall we do for their fairies? It would be most unkind and inconsiderate that the two children receive gifts while the fairies remain empty-handed…"

"That be true…" said the good Anju, and again the good couple betook themselves to thinking, this time what kindness they could give to the two fairies.

Just then, the burly Talon bit into a slice of bread, spread with sweet honey.

"Anju, my dear, think you that fairies eat honey?"

"Huh? Why do you ask dear?"

"Well," said the burly Talon, "Since we know not what kind of gift would delight a fairy, maybe we could give them something delightful to eat? Good food delights everyone."

The good Anju sighed.

"Oh, you men and your stomachs… still, I suppose there is truth in your words. Why else would men marry women?"

"But be that as it may," carried on the good Anju, "What made you think that fairies would like honey?"

"Who doesn't?" returned the burly Talon, "Other than that, you have seen their wings, translucent like a dragonfly's, yet shaped like a butterfly's. Butterflies drink from flowers, mayhap fairies do as well?"

"That may indeed not be a bad thought…" admitted the good Anju, "What else think you they eat?"

The burly Talon thought munching, "Berries, I imagine… pears and apples are a tad too big for them."

The good Anju nodded at this.

"Come dear," she said then, as she began to clear the table, "Let us go out now to the market and buy what we need. Mayhap then and there we will find some gift that would delight a fairy…"

…

Some good time later, but still with plenty of time before eve, the burly Talon and the good Anju were hard at work. The good Anju was just finishing her last set of children's clothes, while the burly Talon was nearly done with his second set of children's clothes, while the burly Talon was nearly done with his second pair of children's shoes. As soon as they had finished their tasks, the good Anju busied herself in the kitchen, preparing supper, not just for herself and her burly husband, but for the two kokiri and their two fairies as well. The burly Talon on the other hand, soon as the two pairs of children's clothes stood on the table, was busily drawing on a sheet of parchment. The couple knew not if fairies and fairy children had learned how to read, so the burly Talon, who had wanted to be a painter in his youth, drew a couple of sketches so that when they arrived and saw what the burly Talon and the good Anju would lay out for them, they would know which gifts were for the fairy children and which for the fairies.

After the good couple had dined, they laid all their gifts upon their table. At one side they placed the clothes the good Anju had sewn for the two children as well as the two pairs of children's shoes and two little belts the burly Talon had made for them. Beside these, the burly Talon laid down a sheet of parchment, with a sketching on it to let the children know that these clothes were truly for them.

On the other side of the table they had placed a satchel, and again, the burly Talon laid a sheet of parchment with a sketching on it to let the children know that these gifts were for their fairies.

A similar satchel lay also beside the children's clothes.

Having prepared and laid out everything, the burly Talon and the good Anju went to bed and began to pretend sleeping.

Shortly before midnight, just before the burly Talon and the good Anju truly fell asleep, their door's keyhole began to flicker again from within.

And a short while later the two fairies popped out of the keyhole again, flew over to their bed to see if the burly Talon and the good Anju were truly asleep, which they weren't but the fairies again failed to notice this.

Then they flew off to fetch the doorkey and soon they had unlocked and opened the door again, and soon the two fairy children were poking in their heads to look around before stepping inside.

Soon the young girl glimpsed that there were once again things left on the table, so the girl, the boy, and their two fairies went over to see. And when they saw their eyes widened in surprise.

Soon the girl noticed the sheet of parchment that the burly Talon and laid out beside the children's clothes, so she picked it, and locked at it. And as she did she gasped.

Quickly she nudged the boy, who had picked up the sheet of parchment beside the little satchel on the other side of the table, and when he saw the drawing sketched upon it, he too gasped as did the two fairies who had flown closer to see.

For on that sheet of parchment the burly Talon had drawn nothing other than the two children… dressed in the clothes that the good Anju had sewn and now laid before them on the table... and wearing the children's shoes that the burly Talon had made for them.

When their wonderment had passed, the boy held up the other sheet of parchment for the girl to see.

Again she gasped.

Drawn unto this sheet of parchment were, again, the boy and the girl, again, dressed in the good Anju's clothes. But on this sheet of parchment, one of them held the satchel beside which that sheet had lain, and from that satchel, on that sheet of parchment, the two children were drawn feeding their two fairies by holding out whatever it was that was within that satchel in the open palms of their hands.

Said fairies were rather affronted at the idea of being fed like pigeons, while the idea greatly amused the two fairy children. But their affront soon vanished; the girl picked up the satchel, pulled it open, peaked in, and, with a big smile on her face, held it out for the two fairies to see. The two fairies did, and as soon as they realized what was inside they dived in, and out the next moment, one carrying a small piece of glazed fruit and the other carrying a candied berry, which they happily and greedily began to gobble up, which, in turn, caused the children to laugh.

Then the two fairy children looked once more at the pretty clothes and little shoes that were lying on the table.

Once more they looked at the drawing that showed them wearing the pretty clothes.

Once more they looked at one another.

Then they merrily laughed and began to put on the pretty clothes.

Soon the two fairy children were dressed in green tunics and short pants that the good Anju had sewn for them, held together by two little belts, and on their feet they were the pretty little children's shoes that the burly Talon had made for them.

And soon, their hairs were combed and kempt, for among their clothes they had discovered two little combs.

It was then, while the little girl happily observed herself in a mirror that hung on one of the walls, and while the boy gave the two fairies another piece of glazed fruit and another candied berry, that the girl saw the second satchel that lied near where the clothes had lain, and beside it, a third sheet of parchment with drawing on it, which she picked up.

Soon she called the boy over, who came, accompanied with their two fairies.

On this last sheet of parchment, the burly Talon had, once more drawn the two fairy-children, once more dressed in the pretty clothes the good Anju and sewed, and the little shoes the burly Talon had made. Once more, one of the two children was holding the satchel in question open but instead of feeding whatever it was what the satchel held to the fairies, the burly Talon had drawn the two fairy-children putting that whatever in the satchel into their mouths as though to eat it.

The two fairy-children looked at one another.

Then the boy picked up the satchel, loosened it open and reached inside. When his little hand came out again and he opened it, in his palm he held three small pieces of what appeared to be rock. Or rather, dirty, unpolished amber.

The boy looked at the girl and the girl looked at the boy.

Then the boy shrugged his tiny shoulders and put one piece into his mouth.

His eyes immediately went wide and then a look of delight spread over his face.

The girl eyed him curiously, so, with a pleased smile the boy held out to her the remaining two pieces of dirty amber.

The girl hesitantly picked up the smaller piece, the last the boy put back into the satchel, and put it into her mouth.

Immediately the girl's eyes went wide, and a dreamy, delighted smile spread over her face.

For the pieces of what the two fairy-children had thought to be unpolished, dirty amber was sweet rock candy.

For a good moment the two fairy-children silently enjoyed their sweet treat inside their mouths, while their two fairies delightfully nibbled on their glazed fruit and candied berry.

Then the boy and the girl smiled at each other.

And rushed off into different directions!

The boy went to their shabby old barkskin clothes while the girl and the two fairies went towards the kitchen in search for something.

She soon returned with a big, low wooden bowl.

The boy on the other hand, from a shabby knapsack the burly Talon and the good Anju had failed to notice, laid several good things on the table: A bunch of sweet wild grapes. A couple of fresh ripe wild fruit. And a small jar of, as the burly talon and good Anju later found out, sweet nectar.

The girl carefully, and prettily, arranged all the good things into the bowl.

Pleased with their work, the two children went to the door and opened it to leave. It was then that the burly Talon and the good Anju noticed that it was already dawning.

Before the two fairy children stepped out though, they turned around, looked directly at the 'sleeping' couple and waved their hands.

Then they closed the door and their fairies locked the door behind them, and shortly after flew out themselves.

That was the last the burly Talon and the good Anju ever saw of the two kokiri and their two fairies.

Nonetheless, from that night forth, for all days to come, the burly Talon and the good Anju led a happy, sorrowless life.

The burly Talon made his shoes and they sold well.

The good Anju some time after grew a little garden and it would always grow to be fruitful but always remain snailfree.

And whenever either of them fell ill, a little bushel of herbs would somehow find its way on top of their table, and once brewed into a tea and given to the sick one to drink, the sick would soon be well and healthy again.

Every evening before going to bed, the burly Talon and the good Anju would leave a little something for the two kokiri and their two fairies.

A wedge of cheese… a couple of spread slices of bread… some tasty cookies… a little jar of honey…

Still the burly Talon and the good Anju never saw the two kokiri and their two fairies ever again…

Mayhap, they had simply gotten more careful at remaining unseen.

* * *

 **Well…?**

 **How did you like my rewrite?**

 **The original story is entitled** **"The elves and the shoemaker," and it is one of the many fairytales recorded by the Grimm Brothers, Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm.**

' **Hope that once you read the original you don't get repulsed by my LOZ rewrite.**

 **What follows next is not too important; just a couple of explanations to clear up questions you might have regarding a detail you might have.**

 **Feel free to skip to the end.**

* * *

- **About Farore "adopting" the kokiri…**

 **Well, I imagine Farore like this: Part Athena, part Artemis, part Aphrodite.**

 **I imagine Farore as a young woman (late-teens maybe)… in fact, the youngest of the golden three.**

 **As a young woman, she likes to explore the world, she likes to try out things, she likes to find herself... She is somewhat of an adventuress; which is why she is the goddess of courage.**

 **Well…and if you talk of bravery and adventure… the only Greek goddess I can think of that fits the description is Athena! Which is why I imagine Farore to have a personality similar to that of Athena in Greek mythology. If you read Homer's Odyssey than you know what "my" Farore is like.**

 **Now… when the golden three created the world, it was Farore who brought life to the world; which is why I imagine Farore to be, in her function, and appearance, like Artemis: the goddess of wildlife. Search the net for some Greek statures and sculptures of Artemis… that's basically how I picture "my Farore."**

 **It goes further though; she's not just the goddess of wildlife but also of the forests; in short the goddess of all life; nature.**

 **Conveniently, Artemis is also the goddess of childbirth and protectress of young children, which fits in nicely with "my" Farore being the goddess of life. 'Tis the reason I wrote that the kokiri were possibly "adopted" by Farore.**

 **It is also convenient that Artemis is a huntress and likes to roam the forests for game. That just screams adventure; perfect for Farore the goddess of courage.**

 **Primarily though; I consider Farore the goddess of life. Courage is her secondary trait, though it's the one she is more famous for.**

 **Life, however, cannot come without procreation (or at least, it won't continue for long); which is why unlike Athena and Artemis, who are two of the three Greek virgin goddesses (the last is Hestia if I'm not mistaken), I imagine Farore to be a young woman to whom sex is also a form of adventure; somewhat similar to Aphrodite… just not that bad though… (Seriously… Aphrodite is almost as bad as Zeus! As long as the guy's hot she's got to lay with him! And she'd sleep with that bastard Ares?!)**

 **But yes, among the golden three, "my" Farore is the most sexually active; "exploring" men, looking for the perfect partner…**

 **So… if you want to picture "my" Farore… picture a young, pretty, tomboyishly charming woman, not afraid to display her beautiful body; like Artemis, travelling and adventuring through the forests, helping travelers and heroes (or just one; you know who) like Athena; and enjoying the adventure of life… including sex, like Aphrodite.**

 **She's not really a mother figure though! More like a slightly older, lovable, fun big sister.**

 **She is literally the most lively.**

 **Anyway, due to this, I decided to have her adopt the kokiri.**

* * *

 **Weeelll…**

 **Since I told you how I picture Farore, might as well do so with the other two; feel free to skip though.**

 **Din – goddess of earth, fire, wealth, war, conquest, "queen" among the golden three.**

 **Well… I guess I imagine her as a cross between Athena and Hera…**

 **She's an adult. She's strong. She's proud.**

 **She's an unofficial queen; a warlady. Like a Gerudo. Not a thief, but more of a warrioress; a raider. A warchief.**

 **While she's just, brave, and strong like Athena, she's ruthless, queenly, and proud like Hera.**

 **She's the goddess of fire; Fire fits with war.**

 **She was told to have created the earth, hence she's the goddess of the earth; and Earth fits with riches.**

 **Why? The Greek God Hades was usually not called by his name; instead, the ancient Greeks preferred to refer to him as "Plouton," which, if I remember correctly means something like "wealthy one."**

 **Why? Because he was the god of the underworld, a place deep in the earth. And what can you find deep in the earth? Deeply imbedded in rock? Gemstones. Jewels. Silver. Gold.**

 **So… if you want to picture "my" Din…**

 **Imagine… A stern, proud-looking Urbosa in splendid war-armour, upon a throne, surrounded by riches from conquests, all inside a war-tent, with blazing braziers keeping the place alight.**

 **She is without doubt, the mightiest.**

 **She's also the hottest (in more ways than one.)**

 **I guess you can try to picture her as a big, strong sister, who's (almost) scary, and more of a man AND woman than you will ever be.**

* * *

 **Now for Nayru…**

 **Weeelll… honestly, I only have a clear picture of Farore. Din and Nayru are somewhat vague. And the vaguest for me, by far, is Nayru.**

" **My" Nayru is the eldest, late middle-age maybe… probably.**

 **She's the goddess of law, order, justice, wisdom and water.**

 **She is by far the most serene… and elegant in a quiet way.**

 **I picture as a wisely quiet woman who likes to read and is patient. She's a lady of court. Not a queen but more of a councilor; an advisor.**

 **If she has to be, she is a judge: depending on the case: merciful and forgiving, or merciless and harsh.**

 **Unlike her sisters, I cannot compare her to any of the Greek goddesses… maybe it is due to this that she is so… elusive to me.**

 **She's more motherly than her sisters though.**

* * *

 **Please review and comment. A** **ll forms of reviews, comments and criticisms are very welcomed and appreciated. You are also welcome to send me private messages.**

 **If you do not have the time to leave behind such, a numerical ratings from 0-10 will suffice just as well.**

 **10 = PERFECTION!**

 **9 = Awesome!**

 **8 = Very good!**

 **7 = Good**

 **6 = Nice**

 **5 = Not too bad**

 **4 = Not so good**

 **3 = Bad**

 **2 = Why did you post this?**

 **1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!**

 **0 = Delete this shit… NOW!**

* * *

 **PS: I assume you like folktales/fairytales seeing that you read this story... do you also like legends?**

 **If so may I suggest reading my story "The three golden goddesses' godlings?"**

 **CAREFUL! It's a TRAGIC story!**


End file.
